the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamora Mitchell
Tamora Patricia Mitchell is one of the twin daughter to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is also the older sister to mortal, adoptive Henry Mitchell Jr. Like three of her cusins and sister she is also part whitelighter, like her mother. Since she was born before her twin sister, Tamora will be more powerful and stronger than Kat. Her powers include the powers of Molecular Acceleration and Orbing. Additionally, Tamora possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Pre-Birth' Paige and Henry had gotten married about a year or so before Tamora and her twin siter were born. They were not exactly planning on having kids at the time. Especially since the Ultimate Battle had only happened not even six months prior to there conception. Also they hadn't really been married for that long. But Henry loves his wife and stands by her. Paige and Henry were surprised when they found out she was pregnant, but were still very happy. When they found out Paige moved out of the Manor and they moved into there own house. Where the two of them could raise there new family together. Paige became pregnant with her daughters three months after the Ultimate Battle and after Piper became pregnant with Melinda. 'Birth' Tamora and her twin sister, Kat's conception was unexpected and not planned. But a pleasant surprise. Not being one for traditions, Paige and Henry decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving there children names that begin with "P". She and Henry chose the names out of their liking instead for there identical twin daughters. Her and her twin sister are a little over four years younger than there cousin, Wyatt. But also two and a half years younger than there other cousin, Chris. Tamora and her twin sister were born three months after there older cousin, Melinda was born. Yet six months before therer younger cousin, P.J. was born. But all four Halliwell girls were born within the year 2007. Both her and her twin sister are a little over a year older than there younger brother, Henry Mitchell Jr. The twins were born in the Spring of 2007, while Henry Jr. was born in the Summer of 2008. Since all three of the Mitchell kids are close in age they are close together. 'Charmed Forever' Tamora Mitchell/Early Life| Early Life Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Molecular Acceleration: ' The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Tamora gained this power in 2008 when she started a fire in her and her sister's nursery. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks Professional Life *'Baker High School': Tamora attended Baker High with her siblings, Kat and Henry, along with her cousins, Melinda, P.J, and Parker. Tamora is currently in her sophomore year. Personality Tamora is a lot like her mother and a little bit like her aunt Piper. She is kind, caring, and sarcastic like Piper. But like her mother she is stubborn, strong-willed, and independant. She is the complete oposite of her twin sister, kat when it comes to magic. Tamora loved that part of her and wishes there was magic all the time. Which means she does break some rules every now and then. Melinda, her, and sometimes P.J. go down to The Underworld to hunt demons. But also unlike Kat, Tamora isn't very responcible, she can be recklace, impulsive, and some what rebelious. Tamora is very proud of who she is and is not afraid to let people know that. In awkward or tense situations she tends to make a joke to lighten the mood. Health and Vitals *Was in her house when she set it on fire after she came into her powers 2008 *Paige bound her powers 2008 *Had her magic taken away for seven months; later re-bound 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 *Paige unbound her powers 2013 Family Tree Etymology *'Tamora': Date palm *'Patricia': It is derived from the Latin word patrician, meaning "noble. *'Mitchell': Form of Michael and also "big" Notes *She is the fourth oldest out of all the Charmed Ones kids *Her and Kat are the first twins born into the Halliwell Family *Since she was born first Tamora's powers are stronger than Kat's *Like her sister and cousin she is a Gemini. *Her godparents are her aunt and uncle, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. *Out of her family she's closest to her cousin, Melinda and twin sister, Kat. Gallery Comics~ ' Little Tamora' Sleeping twins.png|Baby Tamora and Kat 331px-Mitchell_twins.png|Tamora, Kat, and there mother before Paige left (No Rest for the Wicca) TamKatPaige-NRFTW.jpg|Tamora with her sister and mother (No Rest for the Wicca) Scan04.JPG|Tamora and Kat in there stroller as Paige is orbing out of the Manor (No Rest for the Wicca) KTM03.png|Tamora and Kat in there car seat (Unnatural Resources) KTM04.png|Baby Tam (Morality Bites Back) Issue_8_preview_7.jpg|Tamora, Henry Jr,, and Kat sleeping (Oh, Henry) KTM07.png|Tamora, her father, and Kat (Three Little Wiccans) KTM08.png|Tamora and Kat sleeping in a playpen with Melinda (Last Witch Effort) TamKatCrying-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Tam and Kat after there house caught on fire (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) PaigeTam-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Paige picks up Tamora (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) PaigeHenryTamora-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Tamora with her parents after the fire (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Molecular_Acceleration_7.png|Tamora burns a circle around her... (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Molecular_Acceleration_6.png|...and later starts a fire (Family Shatters) TamKat-charmed-assault.jpg|Tam (top) with her siblings and cousins at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Twins-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Tamora (left) with her sister while Aidel babysits (Haste Makes Wasteland) LeoCalmsTwins-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Leo tries to calm the twins down (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) BenjaminTylerHenryComeBack-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Benjamin, Tyler, and Henry return from the Demonic wasteland (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsGreetHenry-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Tamora running to her father (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsWannaGoHome-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Tam wants to go home (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsWyattChrisMel-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|The twins with Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) WyattChrisTam-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Tam with her mother, aunts, and cousins(The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) PaigePreg-PhoebeCoopWedding.jpg|Paige four and a half months pregnant at Phoebe and Coop's wedding Tamkat.jpg|Tamora and her twin sister, Kat visiting there dad at work Screenshot-16.jpg|Tam (middle) with her siblings and mother 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Tamora (middle) with her siblings and mother visiting Henry at work MitchellKidsVisitHenry.jpg|Tamora and her siblings hugging Henry Screenshot-15.jpg|Tamora (middle) and her siblings hugging there father See Also Other Pages of~ Tamora Mitchell Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Matthews-Mitchell Category:Half Whitelighter Category:Tamora Mitchell Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Hybrid